


Cloud people

by cursedbrioche



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Clouds, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk is a good friend, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keiths jobs a secret, Lance and Keith are strangers, Lance is a artist, Langst, M/M, Picnics, Sad, park, pidge is just pidge, there all adults here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedbrioche/pseuds/cursedbrioche
Summary: Lance loves artHe loves the pretty clouds and his pet cat blue. He gets inspired by it and draws, and draws. Until all he can think of is the beautiful world he sees around himself.Keith...well he just likes to work out a lot..lol





	Cloud people

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is mah first Klance fanfic so I hope you all enjoy it.
> 
> Tumblr: curse-of-brioche

'Hey lance, do you want the ham and cheese sandwich or the weird chocolate sandwich that or you been craving for the past errrr well forever I guess'.

Many sandwiches and goodies are placed in small containers that are located on a blue blanket. My blanket.

Grinning, I looked up and saw my best friend Hunk who was always there for me in my times if need. Which was quite a lot of times.

'Chocolate sandwich please'

And without skipping a beat, my main man passed me the sandwich of goodness. I opened my mouth and let the heaven enter my mouth.... And BAM...... An explosion of tantalising flavor was happening and before I knew it, I was moaning in pure bliss.

'Oh my god, I have never been any more happier then my bestie being a fudging chef'

'It's nothing. Its good to see you happy Lance'.

I turned to see the face of kindness of the blushing Hunk.

'Tell me oh great chef, why are we sitting on my blanket, eating the most amazing food, while being in a park. I'm not complaining it's just very unexpected and all.'

Hunk's face suddenly turned more serious. And his hands unexpectedly grabbed onto mine.

'Lance'.

Damm he is in the macho man mode. I kinda like it.

'You know why we are here'. He was saying it like I should know what the hell he was talking about.

 I tilted head in confusion....

He sighed and let go of my hands and instead grabbed onto my shoulders.

'Artist block Lance, we are here because of your artist block'.

Ohhhhhh now I remember...

'Sorry Hunk bad memory.' My head was down in guilt damm the stupid brain. How can I forget....

'Hey don't worry about it, I know you don't forget on purpose...It's a little accident that can be forgotten or forgiven. 

Who is this guy? Jesus?

'Hunk if I ever get married one day, I want you to be my best man, I can't wait for your president material speeches.' 

 'Really thanks man! Can I cook the wedding cake and the food!?'

Oh my god this guy can be totally adorable sometimes. 'Sure! And I want you to make the chocolate sandwiches as well!'

Smiling,I layed down and looked at the pretty, fluffy clouds that passed by ever so slowly....I heard a movement beside me and before I knew it Hunk was laying down right next to me. 

'Wanna play a game Hunkie Hunk?'

'Sure!'

I looked at the clouds again.....Clouds.....Aha

 'Let's playyy the cloud game, ya know the one where you look at a cloud and describe what it looks like!'

'Okay!'

We spent a few hours just looking up the sky and telling each other which clouds looked like. My personal favourite was when there was a cloud shaped like a lioness which is my favourite animal of all time.

I also have a russion blue cat and named her Blue. And she is absolutely beautiful, especially her icy blue eyes that captivates anyone that looks at her. There's something about cats that just draws me towards them, like some kind of force or something.

They are literally the main things I draw so they are pretty damm important to me.

Beep Beep Beep

Was that a phone ringing?, I turned at where the noise was coming from, which was Hunk's jacket.

'Crap I gotta take this, sorry Lance.' 

He quickly grabs the phone from his jacket and in lightning speed he answers.

'Hello, this is Hunk speaking in.' A faint voice was over the line, it was too quiet to even understand so I just looked at back up at the sky again which was turning into a cosy, warm, orange glow. Must be getting late.

'Yes........Yes.......I will......See you in a bit.'

A sigh was heard, probably from Hunk. Must be work, poor dude.

'Let me take a wild guess, work?'

'Yep, boss wants me to come back for a late shift tonight. Something about some customers only wanting me to make the special cake. Not sure what type though..... Sorry Lance but I gotta go now, are you okay going home yourself?'

Too be honest, I never liked walking home myself. Ever since the incident happened, it kind of left a mental scar and traumatized me from going outside. But the amazing man Hunk, helped me and now I can walk, jump, jog, swim and dance anywhere I go.

He was also the same person who discovered my drawings and encouraged me too create more and more, so when I finally sold them I got quite a lot of money. Which helped me payed my bills, debts, house rent, food for me and Blue, water, internet, clothes etc etc.

But I know that Hunk has to go, especially if he works at a 5 star bakery. Or what I like to call food Heaven.

'I'll be fine Hunkie Hunk, you go and make those masterpieces and be the Jesus everyone needs in life.'

'But will you though? I can cancel it, I know you don't like walking home by yourself and suc-' 'Nope nope nope. I said I. will. Be. Fine.'

A moment of silence was heard.

'Sigh, alright then. you be careful okay? And if you see someone dodgy you avoid them immediately or call the police okay? And don't stay too long drawing I don't won't the park security too kick you out!'

'Yes, mother of mine.'

I slowly turned towards him and gave him the big bro hug. I felt warm hands wrap around me like a burrito. It felt nice. I slowly let go of him so he can get on his merry way. 

'Lance do you mind tidying up the picnic? I have to go now.' 

'I don't mind, I think I'm gonna do some sketches anyway.'

'Thanks man, I will cook for you again when I'm am work free. See you then.'

And in gods speed, Hunk quickly ran so far even I couldn't see him anymore. Which means I'm all by myself.

Well at least I can start drawing.....But what should it be of?

Letting out a lonely sigh. I sat back down on my cosy warm blanket and grabbed my rainbowed colored drawing pad and fine mechanical pencil.

I slowly started to sketch a drawing of what appears to be Blue. It was a rough sketch so it wasn't the greatest in the world. Yet.

I continued to draw more animals such as rabbits and foxes. I also practised on flowers as they are not my strongest thing to draw....

Out of no where I heard a huffing noise. Curious, I turned to where the sound was coming from.

And oh my fudging god was there a sight to see. A man.....Muscular man, was doing some sort of exercising. Stretching I think.

And let me tell you, that he was the definition of purrrrfect.

The arms......And thighs....And was that a messy pony tail....Hmmm sign me up for some of that action.......Something wet was dripping onto my hand..Was I drooling?

I wiped my hand against my jacket and quickly started to draw a rough sketch of this beautiful angel.

I think fate has something in store for me. If not then I'm probably the luckiest person alive.

 

 

 

 


End file.
